Jealousy and Revenge
by JaniLove15
Summary: Japan wants revenge from World War 2, dragging him into the terrible plan in 1940. When he gets ready to kill Germany he realizes he loves Germany. Japan knows the German loves Italy, I mean during practice he spends so much time with the weak Italian. Japan knows what he most do, take his precious bunny and hide him where the Italian or anyone else would never find him.


Summary: Japan wants revenge from World War 2, dragging him into the terrible plan in 1940. When he gets ready to kill Germany he realizes he loves Germany. Japan knows the German loves Italy, I mean during practice he spends so much time with the weak Italian. Japan knows what he most do, take his precious bunny and hide him where the Italian or anyone else would never find him.

Line from Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wade around forever, you will surely drown I see what's going down._

Disclaimer: Come on let's get real! I'm only fourteen what makes you think I own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus? If you did sorry to disappoint you, but I just don't. (I wish I did though! haha)

Chapter one: He Wants Me Broken Part One

I woke up to the warm morning sun touching my German skin. I tried to get up but something held me back. I struggled harder to get up but my wrist began to bleed so I stopped. I looked down at what I was wearing. I looked like a play boy bunny girl. I even had on a thong & stripper heels.

"Oh Ludwig your finally up!" He jumped on top of me & kissed me before I had the chance to see who it was. "Oh babe you look so hot in this bunny suit I could just fuck you right here & now. You know what I think I will." I open my mouth to speak but the pervert took dominance over my mouth making me gasp for air. He rubbed inner thigh making me moan with a painful pleasure.

"Japan what the fuck are you doing?" How could one of my best friends chain me up & rape me? We've been through so much together.

He continued to rub on my thigh & kiss my lips. "Can you fucking speak English or do I need to say it Japanese?"

I felt blood trick down my nose. "You will not speak to your master like that if you would like to live."

I laid there shocked as Japan took off the slutty clothing I once wore. He began to take off his own clothes & then kissed my member. He played with my manhood as I moaned telling him to stop. "Oh but why your body craves my touch. I can hear in voice as moan for me to continue."

"P-plea...ugh...ugh...please Japan stop I'll do anything, just stop!" I began pleading struggling to get free not worrying about the cuts the chains caused.

He smirked & his voice became dark, "Your right time to stop playing games." He me on my stomach & began to thrust in & out of me. It was so huge, I couldn't help but scream. He put his hand over mouth to keep me from screaming, he let go when he found "my sweet spot". I moaned & began to arch my back.

Sweat began to glue me to sheets & Kiku. The room was filled with the stench cries of rape. He finally came inside me. Kiku rolled off of me both of us panting. Blood & Japan's seeds oozed out my ass slowly. I closed my eyes trying hard to forget everything, but Kiku continuously whispered "sweet nothings" in my ear, kissing my neck & face. I thought the nightmare was over until his words poisoned me like venom.

"Oh Ludwig that was so much fun, but you made such a mess here." He lightly traced my hardened chest. "So you need to be punished." He got out the bed & dug into the dresser next to him. "SO THIS," the whip hit me, "IS," & again "FOR," it hit across my face, "MESSING UP," I began to feel my skin rip under its strike, "MY NEW FUCKING SHEETS!" for a while he continued to beat me as cried for mercy.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." I apologized even though I did nothing wrong. I just want him to stop & let me go home. I want to be free & never see Japan again.

I was slapped bring me back to reality. "You stupid German shut-up you're irritating me now." He hit me again. Kiku got on top of me & used his whip to make me look into his eyes. "I'm going to let you go & you'll lick this little mess up. You have 10mins or else daddy will be forced to beat you again, understand?"

Y-yes," I managed squeeze out my throat.

"Yes what my little Germany?" His voice was as sweet as honey but as poisonous as a black widow.

"Y-yes da-daddy." I began to whimper & cry. I just wanted him to stop.

He kissed my lips biting the bottom lip, causing in to bleed. He let me go & I rubbed pained wrist & stretching aching back. "Ok Germany like I said 10mins or you'll punished again. Ready set GO!"

I began to lick up all the semen & blood on the bed. It was disgusting the sticky semen mixed in with the bitter taste of blood. My stomach tossed & turned to the foreign taste. I kept it inside scared what might happen if all came out. After I was I laid on my back despite the pain in my ass. I cried I don't know how much more I can take.

"Oh good boy Germany. Now I'll allow you to brush your teeth & take a shower. Understand you'll be given 15mins & only 15mins you go over that then you won't like me much & I really want my Germany to like me." He put his hand on my cheek and gently kissed my lips. "Come on Ludwig get up!"

I dragged myself following Japan to his bathroom. Immediately I went to the toilet to vomit everything my stomach refused to digest. Japan just laughed at me. "Pathetic, I never knew you were so weak Lud! I thought the great Germany would be able to handle this better than anyone, I guess I was wrong. Take your shower ill have your clothes set out for you in a second." He pushed me into the shower locking it as I tried to recover.

I got up and grabbed the wash cloth already in the shower. I turn the nozzle to turn the water. Cold water cooled my bruised, burning skin. I got the soap and I began to scrub my skin raw so that I would be clean. I wasn't I was a dirty whore. A slut that needs to die. Italy will never love me now.

I heard the doorknob turn. He's back. NO. NO. NO. NO. GO AWAY. GO AWAY. GO AWAY! I stood in the shower never wanting to get out; I was safest here in the cold water.

"Oh Ludwig sweetheart are you done you only have 6 minutes left and you to brush your teeth and get dressed!" he voice sounded sweetly evil.

"Yes," my voice shook from fear.

The shower door slide open. A towel was thrown at me so I quickly dried myself off. He handed me a toothbrush and I quickly spotted the toothpaste on the counter. I tried to scrub the disgusting taste in my mouth but it only mixed together. After I was done with that he forced clothes in my hands. I didn't bother to look at them I just dressed. He turned me around and I hoped he didn't have anything I could handle in mind. All he was tighten the strings in the back of my shirt. It was so tight on me, making my back straighten.

"32 seconds left to spare, good job!" he squeezed me until I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Well come on before were late!" he pulled me back into his room and putting bunny ears on me and then a collar. "I need to take a shower myself I'll be right back." With that he tied both my hands to the bed again and left.

I looked at what I was wearing a white, frilly corset, laced with pink ribbons. I had on white laced panties and white bunny ears. Why the hell did he insist on dressing me like a whore? Oh well no time think about this I need pay attention he's coming back.

He came out wearing his regular white clothing that was trimmed in gold. Hair down to his ears. I had to admit he looked good. He untied me and put a leash on the collar, then handed me white heels and gloves. Japan grabbed the collar and pulled me to the car, while I tripped in the hells most time. I put in the trunk of the car. I looked at him with watery, begging eyes but he didn't care. He just shut the trunk leaving me in darkness.

Author's Note: Okay, so after listening to Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and I'm learning about World War 2 I'm obsessed with abuse and the homosexuals in the holocaust so that's my main focus. I promise I'll tell you what I've learned about both subject next chapters. Please Review, I would love to know every mistake I made and what I should add or take away from the story to make it more pleasurable for my readers to read. This is my very first story so please don't except much from me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
